The invention relates to the remote access of data and system control, and more particularly, to a web-based and satellite interactive system for remote accesses of data.
Data access and remote control of process equipment have been primary areas of activity for computer design engineers and programmers. Many systems are custom designed to meet the customer""s particular needs, however this customization is expensive, making it out of financial reach for small companies. In systems that are not custom designed, existing remote telemetry and control solutions require an excessive hardware and software investment.
A serious, and persistent problem with the remote downloading of data files or the remote control of process equipment is the ability of unauthorized third parties to gain access to the data or equipment. Encryption techniques have been employed to safe guard data from unauthorized access, however this is not a total solution. Encryption has limited value in those circumstances where there is a large number of authorized parties and the encryption cannot be readily customized for each user.
The disclosed system enables a user to monitor and control a remote equipment site from any remote location. Preferable this is accomplished through the use of Internet access to a website at the system provider""s server, although other methods can be used. The disclosed monitoring system maintains the operating software on the primary site, that is, on the system provider""s server and data is available to customers only through the provider""s software. All data access is through the use of modules, or servlets, preventing the provider""s operating software from being directly accessed, thereby eliminating modification or alteration by any user, authorized or unauthorized. For simplicity, in this document, any reference to satellite communication technology shall be deemed to include satellite, cellular, R.F, terrestrial or non-terrestrial communication networks.
To monitor and control the remote equipment, the system uses a central server containing provider software database which has storage and communication capabilities to store, sort and display data and is accessible by a user from a remote location. Preferably the information is accessed over the Internet, through use of a computer, enabling the user to interact with the providers web site. The software uses at least one servlet as an interface between the users and the provider software, to prevent direct user access to the software. The software also monitors the user""s transmission time and type in order to charge the user. The system communicates with remote units that are proximate the remote equipment and have communication capabilities to enable the remote units to have two way communication with the provider software. The remote units have monitoring devices, such as sensors, that communicate with the remote equipment, receiving status data from the equipment. Each remote unit has the capability to receive data from multiple pieces of equipment for forwarding to the provider software. The remote unit transmits the data from the monitoring devices to the provider software for storage and user access through the servlet(s). Each of the remote units is programmed with definable maximums and minimums for data received from said monitoring means. These maximums and minimums are initially defined, and can be redefined subsequently, by the user. If the values for a piece of equipment fall out of these ranges, the system provider is notified by the remote unit. The system provider can then notify the user through the use of a pager, cell phone, or other notification means.
The system preferably pro,ides several levels of access, through the use of access codes, to prevent unauthorized users from accessing information. In the preferred embodiment these are read; read/write and administrative level, with each of level respectively increasing access to the data.
In the preferred embodiment, the system is accessed through a web site having multiple display pages that display the data transmitted from the remote units. The display pages are accessed and displayed through use of the servlet(s). The displayed format and data are defined by the user and can include a summary page listing the status data for all remote units; a detailed data page listing predetermined detailed data for one remote unit; and an error data page listing predetermined error data for one remote unit. The user configures the system through use of a data configuration page that enables a user to define the parameters for each monitoring device and a data setup page that enables a user to customize data and select from predefine parameters for each monitoring device
The data can be transferred either by the remote unit automatically contacting the provider software, based upon a user define schedule, or the provider software can contact each of the remote units for each user. The provider software can contact the remote unit on a predetermined schedule and/or upon user request. The system provides the user with the ability to redefined the schedule. Preferably the updates are automatically received from the remote units to minimize satellite time.